The Jedi: The Battle of the 5 Armies
The Cat: The Battle of the Five Armies is a CGI epic fantasy action film. It's a second sequel to The Cat: An Unexpected Journey and a sequel to The Cat: The Desolation of Smaug. Plot Cast *Michael Keaton as Carlos *Patton Oswalt as Prince Phillip *Kevin Hart as Thorin II Oakenshield *Craig Ferguson as George *Jenny Slate as Ellie *Danny DeVito as Thranduil "Larry" Dill *Matthew McConaughey as Elliott *Kenan Thompson as Smaug (opening scene only) *David Koechner as Gideon Grey *Wayne Brady as Norman Osborn *Keegan-Michael Key as Leonardo Copplebot *John Cleese as Puss the Eagle *Will Ferrell as Pedro *John C. Reilly as Nico *F. Murray Abraham as Grevious *Allison Janney as Lady Galadriel *Chris Pratt as Phillip (vocal cameo) *Ed Helms as Spencer *Alan Cumming as Hank (flashback only) *Jay Baruchel as Aaron *Steve Carell as Master of Lake-Town (opening scene only) *Steve Coogan as Sauron *Benedict Cumberbatch as Sidious *Harrison Ford as Azog *Owen Wilson as Bolg *Sylvester McCoy as Radagast the Brown (vocal cameo) *Russell Brand as Hoagy (vocal cameo) *John Leguizamo as Benjamin (opening scene only) *Ray Romano as Harold (opening scene only) *Denis Leary as George (opening scene only) Trivia *Some portions of The Battle of the Five Armies are based on the 12th All Hail King Julien: Exiled episode, The Day After Yesterday. The Orcs have the Mountain Lemur army's places, moves and lines. Phillip has Julien's places, moves and lines. Azog has Koto's places, moves and lines. Ellie has Ted's places, moves and lines. Gideon has Karl's places, moves and lines. Chauncey has Chauncey's places and moves. Aaron has Mary Ann's places, moves and lines. The Nico Horde has the Mort Horde's moves and lines. Carlos has Mort's places, moves and lines. Galadriel has Mom-Bot's places and lines. Spencer has Timo's places and lines. The Bells have the Bell People's places, moves and lines. Thorin has Maurice's places, moves and lines. Thranduil has Uncle Julien's places, moves and lines. Elliott has Pancho's places, moves and lines. The Monkeys have the Russian Space Monkeys' moves and places. Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture plays. *The beginning of the "I Wanna Rock" scene is simillar to the "Move Ya Body" scene from the final All Hail King Julien: Exiled episode, The Day Before Tomorrow. Hank has Horst's places, moves and lines. Aaron has Mary Ann's places, moves and lines. George has Xixi's moves and places. Gideon has the Tentacle's places and moves. Galadriel has Mom-Bot's places and moves. Spencer has Timo's places and moves. Leo has the Mort Horde's places and moves. The characters' moves in the "I Wanna Rock" scene is simillar to the characters in the cast segment of the end credits of Ice Age: Continental Drift. Phillip has Manny's moves. Carlos has Sid's moves. Thorin has Diego's moves. Nico has Crash's moves. Pedro has Eddie's moves. Gideon has Captain Gutt's moves. Aaron has Granny's moves. Ellie has Shira's moves. Elliott has Ellie's moves. Galadriel has Louis' moves. Spencer has Peaches' moves. Thranduil has Flynn's moves. Sidious has Squint's moves. Hank has Gupta's moves. George has Raz's moves. Petrie has Hunky Siren's moves. Norman has Silas' moves. First, Phillip, Carlos and Thorin dance next to each other. For the second shot, Nico and Pedro dance. For the third shot, Gideon and Phillip dances. Next, Aaron and Ellie dance next to each other. Galadriel and Spencer dance together. Thranduil, Sidious and Hank dance next to each other. George, Petrie and Norman dance together. After that, Phillip and the company leave. Category:The Cat Category:MOVIES